The term “second hand smoke” refers to smoke that is discharged by a cigar or cigarette that is received by a person other than the smoker of the cigar or cigarette. In enclosed areas, such as rooms, persons in the area who do not smoke are subjected to the harmful effects of second hand smoke. Two of the harmful components of tobacco smoke are carbon monoxide, and what is referred to as “tar.” These materials are components of second hand smoke. There is a need for a device that will reduce the output of these harmful materials that are contained in second hand smoke.